Do You Hear Them
by Mad for Beyond Birthday
Summary: My very first fanfiction. L and Light are completely meant for one another. Summary changed finally. Non-graphic kiss, no lemon. Hope everyone enjoys.


**Hello!!! Okay, this is my very first fanfiction, and it's a Light/L romance/angst. I know it isn't exactly what most people expect from a first-time author (B: AUTHORS!!!) Okay, okay, authors!!! (B: Thank you!) Okay.....well.....I don't know what to say next....B! (B: Fine, let me do it!!! This is a story that takes place during the very memorable scene in the rain with Light and L. BeyondBirthday93 owns nothing in this story. The characters would probably have a hot steamy lemon every episode if he did....) HEY!!! (B: Don't "HEY!!!" me! Now, get to the fic!!!) Fine. Enjoy the fic.  
**

I hear them.

Bells, ringing all throughout the land, ringing loud and clear. Do you hear them? No? Well, I don't know how you can miss them, they're ringing so loud I'm sure I could hear them in England. Raito, I hear the bells now as I look at you, standing here beside me in the rain. You look beautiful in the rain... did you know that?

You look like some kind of illusion, and I wonder: "Are you an illusion? Do you really exist, or are you just tormenting me with this perfect facade? Are you?"

You tell me that I'm going to get sick if I keep standing out here, and I see concern written in your eyes. Can it be that you care for me? No, it can't be. You are Kira and I am L, so you cannot care for me, no matter how much I wish you would. Can you ever know how much I love you, Raito Yagami? You, the only person I know who can actually match my intelligence? You're smart, Raito-kun, but not enough so. You don't see that I love you, and you don't see how I suffer for it.

Do you hear them?

* * *

Bells.

You say you hear them, but I hear nothing. You say they ring clear throughout the land, but I never hear them. All I hear is the soft sound of your voice as I stand here beside you in the rain. You look beautiful in the rain... did you know that?

You look like a dark prince, or maybe, for lack of a better word, you look like perfection. I mock you most of the days, and you know without me saying it that I hate you, but now... I can't say that. I don't hate you as we stand here in the rain, as you tell me about the bells. I tell you that we need to go inside, otherwise you will get sick, and I don't want that. We go inside to dry off, and you give me a foot massage. I dry off your hair.

"I'm sad. You'll know why soon."

Those words echo in my head as you say them, and I feel guilt eat at me. You see, I know that something is going to happen soon, and it will involve only one of us continuing our life.

L...

Ryuzaki...

Lawliet...

Yes, I know your name now, and tomorrow it will go down into the Death Note, and you will be no more. But do I want that? Do I want to be the ruler of a new world now, especially if it means you will die? I don't know anymore.

I still don't hear the bells.

* * *

"Raito..."

"L..."

The two boys are looking right at each other, and they decide to speak the truth.

"I love you..."

"I love you..."

Two confessions of love...

"I couldn't have arrested you..."

"I couldn't have killed you..."

What neither could do.

"Because then..."

"Because then..."

The reason why.

"I would have lost, even if I had won."

"I would have been empty forever, even if I was a god."

And now it's over.

"I still hear the bells, Raito."

"And I hear them now, too, Lawliet."

They hear them now.

"But I'm not sad anymore."

"I'm glad."

Because now...

"We're together forever."

The two embrace in the rain, the bells ringing around them, and they share a single kiss. The rain pounds as the two kiss, and it continues as the newly married couple consumate their union. They are always going to be together now, now that Kira has vanished from their lives, and now that they are working together. The bells ring now, all around, and both hear them, but they are not sad.

Do you hear them?

Yes.

Aishiteru. Simple words in English, one word in Japanese, and it can stop anything. It stopped a killer of killers from killing the one he loves, and it brought them together. And now nothing can keep them apart. Ryuzaki and Raito, Lawliet and Light, L and Kira... together in love they can conquer anything, and they will no longer feel any fear.

The bells are ringing.

Do you hear them?

_Owari._


End file.
